He's Obviously My Hero
by Cordiaonfire
Summary: Oh, boo hoo. What a shame. Looks like someone needs saving... When the Straw Hats' navigator is kidnapped (while she's sick!), Luffy decides to go and kick the capturer's butt (duh). But the clock is ticking... will the Straw Hat crew be able to save their friend and uncover the mystery behind The Starry Treasure? Only time will tell. Some friendship, but mostly LuNa! :)
1. 1st chapter

"Beautiful..." He breathed, the words gently leaving his lips. "It sure is, isn't it?" Robin smiled as she approached her long-nose friend, looking at the stars. The rest of the crew just stared in awe at the glittering sky. They had just defeated a band of pirates who had wrecked havoc to a town. As usual, Luffy kicked ass, the town showed their gratitude, everyone partied till dawn, and then Robin dragged everyone back to the ship to watch the stars. If anyone else had dragged them back, it would have looked insane. Robin was practically the only sane person in the crew. "They say tonight is the start of a special meteor fall." Robin said, looking at the sharpshooter. Usopp looked back at her. "Oh, so that's why you wanted to come back to the ship." He smiled at her, gaining a smile back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright twinkle, and quickly turned his attention back to the sky. His grin grew even larger. "Look, everyone! The meteors are falling!" Everyone stared in wonder, some mouths slightly parted in amazement, others only showing their interest with the intent gaze from their eyes. "It's so... pretty..." Nami breathed, looking as the giant rocks fell from the sky. Some landed faster than others, but they all seemed to be landing in the same place. "Legend has it that a meteor storm happens around this time of the year every 12 years. They say that where ever the meteors land there lies a great treasure. Only the most skilled and talented people can ever reach that destination." Robin informs everyone, noticing their eyes still glued to the sky (except for Usopp). "W-Wait, so you're saying... these meteors... fall somewhere in the ocean? But they look so far away!" Usopp shrieked in fear. "They're actually a lot closer than you think. If you pay attention and use basic math skills, you can estimate the approximate area of where the meteors will land. I could even draw a map of the area once we get there, because... well, you know Luffy." Nami informed Usopp, while Luffy was jumping around, screaming, "Let's go! I wanna go! Sanji, MEAT! Let's go!" Everyone sighed, but knew objection was pointless. Usopp turned back to look at Nami, speaking in an excited and impressed tone, "Wow, you can really draw a map of wherever those meteors land? That's cool, Nami!" She beamed at the compliments, slightly blushing. Chopper jumped on her shoulder, speaking in his cute, high pitched voice, "Nami, you're so awesome!" His cute voice gained some onlookers. "Wow, that's SUPER, Nami!" "You are quite skilled, Nami-san. Would you please show me your panties?" "NAMI-SWAN! You're as beautiful as you are smart!" The orange haired navigator blushed furiously. "Oi, guys, stop, you're embarrassing me..." she clapped her hands to the sides of her face. That was when Luffy swung over (accidentally knocking a still drinking swordsman towards the party surrounding Nami), landing in the middle of the group. "Shishishi, of course she can! She's the best navigator there is!" His lips formed a grin that grew impossibly larger. "Right, Zoro?" Luffy added in innocently, looking at the swordsman who was lying on the floor from the impact of his swing. "Oh yeah... she's the best..." he groaned, looking up at everyone with groggy eyes. Everyone laughed, causing even the groaning swordsman to stop and smile as well, joining in the laughter soon after. As everyone was laughing, slinging arms around each other and hugging, a shadow slinked from the side, staring at the group. It's eyes darted from each figure until they finally landed on the red-heads form. She was laughing so hard that her checks were rosy red, puffed out whenever she started laughing again. It smirked. _"Someone who can find The Starry Treasure just by looking at how the meteors fall, huh? Impressive..."_


	2. 2nd chapter

The sun leaked through the curtains in the girls room. With a yawn, Nami sat up, stretching her arms, then relaxed, slumping back in bed. "Good morning, Nami." Robin chuckled at Nami's tousled hair. "Morn, Robin..." Nami murmured with half-lidded eyes. She rolled over, snuggling into the sheets, eyes already closed. "Nami..." Robin spoke in a teasing voice, a smile forming on her lips. "What...?" Nami mumbled sleepily, her mouth slightly muffled by her pillow. "Sanji's here..." "WHAT?!" At this comment, Nami instantly jolted out of bed, eyes wide and frantically searching around to find the perverted cook. "What the... where the hell is he?!" She suspiciously looked at Robin, who only laughed at her cutesy motions. "Not nice, Robin..." she muttered, pouting. Robin smiled, even as her fellow friend went back to sleep. Nami murmured, "I'm a bit tired today, Robin." She rolled over to face her. "Please let me sleep in for a while longer..." Her voice sounded hoarse, her face taking on a more flushed state. Robin noted that the navigator had stayed up a little later than the rest of the crew, making sure her maps had all been completed and there were no errors. She had also reorganized most of the supplies onboard, including the food. She had even helped the swordsman move some of his weights, even though he protested against it, claiming he could lift them all by himself, but she helped anyway. She ended up proving more harm than good, and got yelled at by Zoro, but even he could see she meant no ill will. Nami had come back to the girls room a bit groggy, and immediately went to bed. Of course, Robin knew this because she had used her devil fruit to make an eye pop up and check on Nami after she hadn't come to bed on time. Now, as Robin had a closer look at her, she noticed Nami's light skin was slightly flushed. Her skin was gleaming with sweat, her forehead looking unusually red. Robin gently pressed the back of her hand to her friends forehead. Nami tensed up at the sudden coolness from Robin's hand, but quickly relaxed at the cool feeling that was pressed up against her sticky face. Robin let out a little gasp, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "Nami, would you like me to go get Chopper?" Robin questioned her younger friend. "No, t-that's alright. I just worked a bit hard yesterday and got sweaty is all." Nami timidly spoke, hoping Robin wouldn't try to interrogate her further. Robin gave a light-hearted smile. "Alright." Robin got up, starting to walk out of the room. She knew her friend had once again overworked herself, but decided to see what the navigator would do about it on her own. Had Robin known what was going to happen, she would have at least brought the navigator with her.


	3. 3rd chapter

The archeologist went on her way to breakfast, leaving behind her sickly friend to rest in bed. Nami sighed, relieved her friend hadn't said anything. She only hoped she wasn't going to tell Chopper. She swiftly placed a hand on her forehead, wincing at how moist it was. She coughed a little, using her other hand as a shield from spreading germs. Dammit. She _was_ sick.

Meanwhile...

The sound of munching could be heard everywhere. Everyone was eating peacefully (except for Luffy, who was currently stretching his arms across the table to steal as much food as he could), lightly chatting about what their plans for the day were. "Hey Robin, do you know where Nami is?" Usopp asked in the midst of conversation. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A LADY IN SUCH A CASUAL MANNER?!" Sanji screeched, fire blazing around him, causing Usopp to back away. Sanji quickly spun to face Robin, his eyes taking on the shape of hearts, his lips muttering 'mellorine!'.

"Robin-chan! Do you know where Nami-swan is?" He danced around her, completely lovesick. At least Nami wasn't the only one who was sick. Robin smiled at his gestures, leaning on her arm while looking at him. "Nami wanted to sleep in today, that's all. I'll be sure to tell her of your concern, Sanji and Usopp." Instead of these words having a comforting effect, they sent some panic around. Chopper and Usopp quickly jumped in fright, clutching at each other. "What if a giant tornado or cyclone comes?!" Usopp squeaked. "Yeah, we'll be doomed, doomed!" Chopper shouted, holding on tighter to Usopp. "Boo, sleeping is boring, let's wake her up!" Luffy inclined, earning a smack on the head from Usopp. "No, you dummy!" The rubber boy was then lectured on how women 'needed their privacy' and such. Sanji spun around in more circles, his hands clasped together with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I think we should go in her room! I would loooooove to see her in her pajamas!" He turned to Robin. "Does she was a bra to sleep?" She shook her head no. "She wears an oversized t-shirt, and occasionally leggings to accompany it, like last night." Usopp smacked Sanji, screaming, "Why would you even ask that?!" Then faced Robin with an even angrier expression, shouting, "And why would you answer that?!" Sanji sighed, whispering 'mellorine' and dropping to the floor, while Robin shrugged, giggling. Everything was in complete chaos, until an abrupt scream filled the air. A female's scream. And it wasn't Robin. Everyone slowly pivoted their heads to where the source of the sound came from. A crashing sound was heard soon after, causing wide eyes to go even wider. A loud **_thump_** could be distinguished among the crashing. Another sharp cry pierced through the air. That was when Luffy snapped out of it. He bolted towards the woman's dormitory, never slowing down. "Oi, Nami!" He cried out, each step faster than the last. The rest of the crew was right behind him, weapons assembled. "Nami!" Luffy cried out again, kicking down the door to enter. As he entered, a growl began building up in his throat at what he was seeing. A man dressed in all black, from head to toe, had Nami draped over his shoulder. His cape was almost touching the floor, swaying slightly from the commotion of Luffy kicking down the door. The crew quickly entered as well, gasping and clenching fists at what they were seeing. Nami weakly looked up at Luffy. Her face was pale, especially from the lack of oxygen she was receiving from having her stomach being pushed so roughly on the intruders back. That was enough to send Luffy over the edge. "What do you think you're doing... with my navigator?!" He roared, his anger boiling. The figure didn't say anything, instead answering by darting to the window it had broken on the way in. It managed to get most of the way out, standing on the edge of the window, Nami fully out of the window as well. Luffy shot his arm across the room at his escaping opponent. He grabbed the cape, forcefully trying to yank it back into the room. The intruder struggled for a moment, before dropping Nami into the water. Luffy quickly ran to the window, his shock causing him to let go of to cape and cry out, "Nami!" The caped figure jumped off from the window. Everyone's eyes followed the figure, thinking he would surely land in the water, when suddenly a boat came sailing right under it. The figure landed on deck, brushed off invisible dust and looked out towards the sea. The figure put their hand over their eyes to block the sun, looking over at the sea until it found its prey. The figure threw a rope down, which wrapped around the orange haired navigator, pulling her in. At this point, Luffy was fuming, about to jump out the window himself, but was held back by Zoro. That didn't stop the captain from yelling out one last message. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my navigator?!" The figure simply smiled. "Oh, we're just borrowing her for a little while." And then they sailed off.


End file.
